


If I just save you, would you save me too?

by TheArisenPhoenix (NekoFirefoxy)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoFirefoxy/pseuds/TheArisenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't get rid of the thought that Rachel / Rebecca might be the key to find Neal's kidnappers and that she had also been framed. And sometimes those thoughts need to get out and then this happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the weird ideas in my head. White Collar and its characters belong to USA network and Jeff Eastin.

 

Rachel never had a thing for becoming all emotional or any kind of romantic attachments though she craved for a normal life with all those things. But it made her weak and weakness was something that she needed the least during her assignments. She thought she always had been a loyal citizen for her country and it was gut wrenching to realize she had been used by the people she trusted. It was an unbearable thought when she finally understood that this whole assignment which should have been her last one to get the diamond with Neal's help was meant to get rid of her. She had become a risk with her wish to quit and do something else. Rachel knew she should have known better that they wouldn't leave it alone when she got arrested at that fort but all she could really care of was her broken heart cause she couldn't allow herself to hope Neal would come to visit her. She had decided to stay silent regarding all charges against her and sustain whatever laid in front of her. But things changed when Agent Burke wanted to talk to her. Rachel knew what it meant when she heard that Neal had vanished. She was well aware of the people she worked for and what they were capable of. For long moments she fought with herself before it all quarried out of her. It was relieving to tell everything what had bothered her for so many months. Rachel could understand the skepticism of Agent Burke when she said she didn't kill Agent Siegel and Curtis Hagen. She also knew it sounded like an excuse when she pointed out that both men were involved in that assignment but it was the truth. And the whole truth was the only thing that could save Neal in the end. It quite made her laugh when she thought about it that the forensics didn't get suspicious at all when they had found her fingerprint. It was now obvious it had been planted there to pinpoint the murder to her but when it happened they needed a culprit and she had been in the perfect position. And after several conversations it all happened quite fast. Since there were enough doubts of her guilt and Mozzie didn't want to testify anything regarding an attempted murder case Rachel could leave the correction center but ironically she had to wear an anklet so they could keep track of her till everything was sorted out. It surprised her that June allowed her to stay in Neal's apartment. Rachel would have liked to decline that offer because she felt like an intruder and it hurt her to be there without Neal but it was better than to stay in a crappy hotel room or in prison. Most of the time she spent at the FBI helping to gather all possible information to find Neal as soon as possible. All of them had to fight their impatience cause they didn't have a real hint where to find him and Rachel knew the longer it took the lower were the chances to save Neal. But her insights made it possible to get a hint where Neal was held captive. And there was no way to talk her out of it to be there when they made the attempt to free him. She had been involved in a lot of killings but she felt how her heart was racing because she feared of coming too late. And her heart skipped a few beats when she saw Neal being unconscious and obviously tortured to gather whatever information they wanted from him. It broke her heart because Rachel felt responsible for what happened. For the first time her hands were shaking when she had to take a shot after she had picked up a gun from a dead body. She was willing to protect Neal no matter if it would cost her life. 

And now she sat for hours at Neal's bedside in the hospital. It had become dark outside again but she didn't care about how tired she felt. It had been an useless task trying to convince her to leave. Rachel had always been a very stubborn person and there was nothing that could make her leave now. It hadn't calmed her down that Neal didn't suffer serious injuries but to see him so beaten up with teaser marks was painful for her. Even though her innocence might be proven soon Rachel knew that Neal probably wouldn't forgive her she had been lying to him and the people he considered to be his family. But she didn't care about him forgiving her because it was most important to her that Neal was safe now. No matter if she could ever be a part of his life again Rachel wanted him to be happy. And she was thankful that Neal had shown her a way to change her life. For the first time in years she had been able to feel something different than just the responsibility for her assignments. She felt connected to another person, she had fallen in love and felt loved in returned until everything had fallen apart. Even though she was hurt about his cold-hearted behavior some time ago she could understand him. Neal was so used to con other people and it was an awful experience for him to be on the receiving end of his own game. And it was even harder because he had started to open up himself. Rachel knew she should have come clean to him after he confessed to her who he really was but she couldn't. And now it was too late. Rachel was well aware as soon Neal would wake up she had to go. And she had to find another place to stay when he'd be released. Normally she would run away to escape this kind of situation but as long as the investigation was ongoing she was stuck here. It became hard for her to breathe to think about she had to stay and endure all those feelings she normally ran away from so easily. The days she had spent at Neal's apartment she had been wearing his shirts and hugging his pillow at night pretending he would be close to her. It was comforting and painful at the same time. Sometimes she caught herself crying at night cause she realized she did nothing but deceiving herself. But non the less she couldn't stay away from it. In that certain moment she really had to fight down the urge to touch him or even snuggle up to him. Rachel had never been the real cuddly kind not even as a child but right now it was the only thing she wanted. It was like she couldn't control it but her hand reached out and stroke gently over his face carefully avoiding the bruised parts. If she could make a wish she would want Neal to look at her with this loving and happy smile like he used to look at her before everything fell apart. Maybe he would never know but the short time they had spent together changed her more than anything else in the world. Rachel couldn't avoid the thought that the life she lived as Rebecca Lowe had been possible and more suitable for her. She had always pretended she liked what she did because she was good at it but maybe it had only been a comforting lie to distract from thinking about other possibilities and the fact she had made wrong decisions. And Rachel hated it to admit mistakes. It was also scary for her to feel so vulnerable since she realized she had deeper feelings for Neal.  
“I'm sorry for what happened,” Rachel whispered, “It is my fault. I should have known they would come after you to get what they wanted. I wish I could make it undone. I should have warned you at the fort before they arrested me but I knew you wouldn't believe me after I lied to you before. I wish there would have been another way and we could have met under different circumstances. I know you probably won't believe me but I never lied about my feelings for you. It was the truth what I said to your voice mail. I love you and I wanted to stay with you as Rebecca. I wanted to change everything for you and for us but this doesn't matter anymore. And this is the most heartbreaking thing for me.”  
Rachel jolted upright when she realized that Neal was looking at her.  
“I know I shouldn't be here... I'll better go... you should sleep some more.”  
She got up hectically and stumbled over the leg of the chair she had been sitting on. With nothing to hold on to she couldn't stop her fall and found herself on the ground.  
“Damn it!”  
“Seems like there is more of Rebecca in you than I thought,” Neal said with a small chuckle behind her. Rachel didn't turn around after she got up and continued to leave.  
“As I said you should sleep some more. Goodbye Neal, I hope you feel better soon.”  
“Rebecca, please wait.”  
Even though her hand was already on the doorknob Rachel stopped. To hear him saying this name, this one alias that had become her biggest chance and downfall at the same time. This one name from which she wished she would hear it till the end of her life and like so many times before it made her shiver when she heard him saying it. It made her remember what she wanted and couldn't get. She felt like bursting into pieces. The small edge of plea in his voice was audible but Rachel denied to trust her senses. Maybe she only wanted to hear it so she had an excuse to stay some more. Tears dwelt up in her eyes when she thought how easy it would be to turn around and accept to fall the second she looked into his eyes but she couldn't allow herself to do this. Instead of deciding to leave she stood like glued at the door, her hand still on the knob but unable to move.  
“Rebecca, don't go.”  
And again she heard it. Maybe it were only the painkillers but right now Neal wanted her to stay. Rachel turned around and even though she quite never allowed others to see her cry she couldn't stop a single tear from falling.  
“Why you're still using this name when you talk to me?”  
“Cause it's the name I know when it comes to the woman I fell in love with.”  
“But you said whatever there was between us wasn't love,” Rachel interjected still stuck at the door.  
“I was hurt and a part of me still is.”  
“That's why I wanted to go because I know you're still hurt and you can't forgive me which I completely understand. I'd feel the same if I'd be in your shoes.”  
“But the part which is still hurt is smaller than the part which wants you to stay.”  
“Neal, don't say that. You're on a lot of painkillers and it might just be the shock and...”  
“Damn it, yes, probably I am on painkillers and yes, I'm still under the shock from what happened but I'm not out of my mind. I still love you, Rebecca, even with this shitty brunette bob cut.”  
Rachel hated herself for losing control but she couldn't stop the sob that had been lingering in her throat for too long. She rushed back to Neal and sat down at his bedside again. She buried her head at his right hand and cried. She had held back her feelings for way too long. Her sobbing became louder when she felt his hand softly touching and patting her head.  
“Sssshhhh, it's okay. Don't cry, Rebecca.”  
“Why you're doing this?” her voice was muffled.  
“They told me what they did to you and what their plans were.”  
“Why?”  
“I guess they were really proud of themselves and wanted to show what they could do. They manipulated a lot of people.”  
“That doesn't make it better. I made a lot of mistakes.”  
“I guess you had your reasons just as I had mine.”  
Rachel looked up tears still running down her cheeks.  
“What did they tell you?”  
“How they made you deceive your country while thinking you still serve them, how they planted the evidence and quite blackmailed you. They told me how they pinpointed Siegel's murder to you and I know now you wanted to stay as Rebecca.”  
Rachel looked out of the window for a moment before she focused again on Neal who really had a hard time to stay awake.  
“You should really sleep, Neal.”  
“Do you stay here?”  
“I don't know. Do you want me to stay here?”  
“I do. Please stay here and don't run away.”  
“Even if I would want to I couldn't.”  
“Why?”  
Rachel pulled up her leg and showed Neal the anklet.  
“Really? They put you on the leash?”  
Even though he was bruised and in pains Neal couldn't avoid a chuckle.  
“You think this is funny?”  
“Indeed it is. Why you're wearing it?”  
“The whole investigation is still ongoing and to make sure I won't vanish I got this.”  
“Did they put you into this nice hotel?”  
“No, I better tell you now. I'm staying in your apartment. Don't worry. I'll leave when you get out of here. I'm sure they'll find another place for me.”  
“Rebecca...”  
“No, we won't discuss that now. You should sleep, you need it.”  
“Okay, but only if you stay here.”  
Even with a black eye his puppy dog eyes didn't fail their impact.  
“It's okay. I give in.”  
“You stay?”  
“Yes, for tonight and as long as they let me stay here.”  
“Maybe you should make yourself a bit more comfortable and also lay down.”  
“No, the chair here is completely okay for me.”  
Truth was Rachel would have liked to lay down and snuggle up to Neal not only because her body hurt like hell cause she also took some punches but she didn't want to give in to her needs so soon.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am. And you should really sleep now. You look really tired.”  
Rachel was surprised how soft her voice sounded before she switched off the ceiling lamp. Neal took her hand again after she had sat down again. Rachel noticed it with a small smile before she closed her eyes with a sigh.  
“Good night, Neal.”  
“Good night, Rebecca.”  
After a few moments she opened her eyes again to observe Neal. She loved to watch him in his sleep, taking in the view of his chiseled jaw and cheekbones and the small content smirk on his lips. After a while Rachel fell asleep cause she also exhausted. 

Rachel woke up again cause her back hurt from the quite uncomfortable chair she had been sitting on. She got up and tried to stretch herself. She went over to the window and looked outside. She wrapped her arms around herself and for a moment she wanted to leave silently. It seemed to be so easy either to leave now or snuggle up next to him but she knew that both wouldn't work out. She looked at her watch and groaned inwardly. It was shortly after 3 AM and she knew she should sleep. But she couldn't force herself to.  
“Rebecca?”  
She spun around on her heels.  
“Gosh, Neal, you scared me.”  
“I'm sorry. You can't sleep?”  
“No, the chair isn't that comfortable.”  
“But there is something else keeping you up.”  
Rachel sighed and started to walk around slowly.  
“Neal, I can't stay here for long.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When they're done with the investigation or sooner the people I worked for will go after me. Since I started talking my life isn't really worth a dime.”  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“I don't know. I don't think there are lot of places I can be safe if there is one at all. You've experienced yourself they're not hesitant to kill people. I guess I can be lucky I made it till now.”  
“Did you tell anyone?”  
“Not really but it wouldn't change a thing. I tell all I know and then...”  
“What about Witsec?”  
Rachel let out a bitter laugh.  
“You have no idea how easy they could track me down back then. They won't give up until I'm six feet under.”  
“Not if we're faster...”  
“Neal, …, I should tell the doctors to reduce your amount of medication. You're having ridiculous thoughts.”  
“I don't think so. We can stage your death.”  
“Does the FBI know how to do these things?”  
“I guess so but if not I know someone who definitely has the knowledge.”  
“Mozzie?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I doubt he would help me after I...”  
“But I know he's always in when it comes to stage a good disappearing act.”  
“And then?”  
“You really wanted to stay as Rebecca Lowe?”  
“I did but the papers I have for this identity will be burned if...”  
“Mozzie can get you new ones...”  
“And you really think he would do this for me?”  
“It will take some persuasion but I'm quite optimistic about it.”  
“Neal, if that fails all of you could get targeted by them.”  
“But I can't stand the thought you might get killed because you changed sides.”  
Rachel sighed again.  
“Let me think about it, okay?”  
“For how long?”  
“A few days?”  
“What if that's too late?”  
“Please give me this amount of time and before I decide I want you to stay shut about it. You won't talk about it to Peter or Mozzie.”  
“I promise.”  
“I know I shouldn't trust you but...”  
“Do you trust me when I say you look tired and you need to get some sleep?”  
“That isn't a matter of trust. That's just a simple fact.”  
“So...?”  
Rachel couldn't avoid a small chuckle when Neal slid a bit aside and patted on the free space.  
“Okay, okay, I give in.”  
She went over to the bed and laid down. Rachel laid on her back anxious not to snuggle up to him.  
“Hey, what's wrong?” Neal asked cause he sensed her tension.  
“It feels strange,” she answered.  
“What?”  
“To lay here with you...”  
“Why?”  
“Are you seriously asking me that? I never thought this would happen again and I didn't think you would want me by your side.”  
“Me neither but you were there to free me. You risked a lot and you wouldn't have done it if you wouldn't have true feelings for me.”  
Rachel sighed, stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at Neal.  
“Are you really sure about that?”  
Neal reached out and softly stroked over her cheek.  
“I am. You risked a lot to help me and I want you to be safe.”  
“Even if your plan works out I might have to leave.”  
“Would you tell me where you go?”  
“If I can I would...”  
“Would you wait for me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Till I will be free so I can come to you then?”  
“You would...?”  
Neal simply nodded and pulled Rachel a bit closer. She stiffened for a moment before she relaxed in his arms.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Hey, you're the one who's been kidnapped.”  
“But you're so tense.”  
“I feel insecure.”  
“You don't have to...”  
“I'm really thankful you haven't given up on me or precisely on Rebecca.”  
“You are Rebecca, you always were. That's why you decided to stay with that alias.”  
“I know. It was the most normal kind of life I ever had.”  
“Even with me in it?”  
“If you would know all what I've done in my past... dealing with you is a piece of cake.”  
“That's not very flattering.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“But would you do me a favor?”  
“Which one?”  
“Please think about the possibility about us helping you with your disappearing act and please dye your hair back to red. You look terribly average with that brunette hair.”  
“Actually these are two favors. But I promise I will think about both, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Rachel snuggled a bit closer and rubbed her nose against his what caused a painful noise.  
“Oh, I'm sorry,” she said.  
“You couldn't know. It will fade. But as you said we should sleep now.”  
“I know.”  
“And you'll be here when I wake up?”  
“I promise I will. And if I would vanish you could ask Peter where I'd be.”  
“I would never do that...”  
Neal softly placed a kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes to sleep. Rachel watched him for some moments. She focused on feeling his body next to hers, taking in his scent as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. It was comforting and soothed her mind. Rachel knew that what was about to come would be more than difficult and dangerous but it was good to know to have people around who believed in her good sides and wanted to help. With these thoughts she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.


	2. epilogue

Rebecca sat on the terrace of that small osteria which was at the harbor. She used to come here very often after she had finished work. The seafood was amazing and the wine was regional. She had gotten accustomed very good and fast to her new life. It was over 6 months since she had faked the death of Rachel Turner with the help of the FBI and Mozzie. It still felt strange when she thought back to that day when her old life ended with two faked gun shots and herself laying on the street bleeding out of a fake wound. And it was even more weird to remember how she and Neal had said goodbye to each other in the morgue. After that she had been brought to a safe hotel room where she stayed till all her files had been closed and sealed and Mozzie could give her the new papers. The day after her funeral she flew out to Italy to start her new life as Rebecca Lowe the second edition as she liked to call it for herself. Living in this small village Isola di Capo Rizzuto and working in the “Museo Archeologico Nazionale” in Crotone satisfied her. It was a calm life with no disturbing surprises. She enjoyed the short car ride along the coast line every morning to work and it made her feel at peace with the world when she stood on the patio of her small house looking out onto the Ionian Sea. But non the less she missed being with Neal. Once she had settled down here she had sent an encrypted message to Mozzie. Rebecca wasn't sure if he would give it to Neal but at least she had kept her promise to let him know where she was. But right now she enjoyed a glass of Chianti while she waited for her dinner. She used the time to look through some research she was actually working on. The cries of some sea gulls had a relaxing effect on her while she focused on the documents in front of her she wanted to work on over the weekend.  
“Mind if I read over your shoulder?”  
Those words and this certain voice made a shiver run down her spine. Memories came back and for a moment she asked herself if she was dreaming.  
“I don't but I should tell you it's not a Mosconi I'm reading,” Rebecca answered with a small chuckle before she turned around to find out she wasn't dreaming. Her heart took a jump into her throat when she looked at Neal standing there in a light beige suit with a white shirt smiling broadly at her.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to see you and I thought you wanted to see me too cause you sent me that message.”  
“I wasn't sure if Mozzie would give it to you and if you...,” Rebecca couldn't finish her sentence cause Neal pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to that kiss. After breathing had become an issue they broke the kisse and leaned together with their foreheads.  
“Hi...,” Rebecca said with a slight chuckle.  
“Hey...,” Neal said and stroke gently over her cheek.  
“So, you're here to visit me?”  
“No, I'm not.”  
“Not?” Rebecca sounded disappointed.  
“I don't want to visit you. I'm here to stay as long as you want me to.”  
“You want to stay here?”  
“Yes, does it surprise you?”  
“A bit. What is with your anklet?”  
“I'm a free man since last month. I had to sort some things and now I'm here.”  
“And you really want to stay?”  
“I do. Why shouldn't I?”  
“Neal, it's a small village here and Crotone where I work isn't that much bigger. It's a very quiet life I live here and...”  
“Becca, I don't care as long as you're here with me. I heard you have a very nice house here.”  
“I do but it's not such a big mansion and...”  
“I don't care how small or big it is. I just want to be with you.”  
Rebecca leaned onto his chest and sighed.  
“Are you sure about it?”  
“I am and if you ask me thousand times I won't change my opinion.”  
“And you're right in time for dinner. They make a fantastic risotto here with seafood.”  
“Sounds great. I think I take that too.”  
They sat down in front of each other and Neal took her hands in his. There was no need to talk in this second. They were just satisfied with being together again. After dinner they were walking along the beach.   
“Have you been to my funeral?” Rebecca asked all out of a sudden.  
“I've been cradling your corpse on the streets of Manhattan. What do you think? Of course I were.”  
“Did you cry?”  
“You know, it all looked very real and I couldn't be sure if you would really make it out safe and... yes, I cried cause I didn't know if I would see you again. I was pretty relieved when Mozzie gave me your message.”  
“You didn't hesitate to come here? What are you doing now for a living?”  
“For someone who collected once so much information about me you shouldn't really ask that question.”  
“Still being an art theft and forger?”  
“No, but let me put it this way. My former life gave me the opportunity to build up some savings.”  
“And now you don't want to be something else than secretly rich?”  
“For a while...”  
“And then?”  
“I'm an expert when it comes to forgeries. I think I could be of value for art collectors, curators etc...”  
“Yeah, and if that doesn't work out?”  
“Do you know want me to have a five years plan?”  
“No, I'm just curios. And I thought if you ever get caught again doing something illegal, there is this very nice prison island where you can work and enjoy the island life.”  
“But I bet I wouldn't be able to enjoy your company.”  
“Sad but true.”  
“Rebecca, I'm done with being a criminal just as you're done being an agent or assassin.”  
“Sorry, I'm asking so many questions but... I didn't really expect to see you here and it brings back a lot of memories.”  
“Should I have called in advance?”  
“No, if you did I'm afraid I might have said you shouldn't come here.”  
“Why? I thought you missed me.”  
“I did...”  
“Rebecca,” Neal cupped her face with his hands and stroke gently over her cheek,”I'm sure I want to be here regardless of what happened before. I had been able to look at all of your files before they were sealed. I'm quite impressed you even had more aliases than me. But I know how they used you.”  
“I still feel guilty. And I'm really thankful that you all helped me to get out.”  
“We had to so there is no need to say thank you. And you picked really a beautiful place to live.”  
“I know. But sometimes I miss New York City, especially when I thought of you.”  
“Since I'm here you don't have to miss it anymore.”  
“I didn't miss New York only because of you but it crosses my mind from time to time.”  
“But you need to answer me one question.”  
“Which one?”  
“I told you I want you to stay but what is with you? Do you want me to stay here?”  
“Of course I want you to stay. Gosh Neal, why do you think I've sent this message? But I thought my hope would be futile.”  
Rebecca leaned into his touch on her cheek and closed her eyes.  
“You know they have this lovely church in Crotone which reminds me a bit of the church where we first kissed. Sometimes I like to sit there during my lunch break and think of it.”  
“I think you can skip that in the future,” Neal said with a smirk before he kissed her again.

When Rebecca woke up the next morning she was immediately aware of the differences around her. The presence of the strong arm circled around her waist and Neal's body snuggled up to her back. She sighed content and tried to stretch herself a bit without waking him up. But as soon as she moved Neal pulled her closer.  
“Don't go,” he murmured softly into her ear.  
“I don't want to but I needed to stretch myself.”  
“How late is it?”  
Rebecca looked at the clock on her nightstand and frowned.  
“Damn, it's already past nine. Normally I get up at 7 am and go for a run.”  
“I think you had your workout last night,” Neal chuckled and made her turn around to him.  
“Very funny, Mister.”  
Rebecca snuggled up in his arms and rubbed her nose on his to draw him into a kiss. They broke the kiss when her stomach started to growl.  
“Okay, I get it. This is normally the time you have breakfast.”  
“Caught me right handed.”  
“You stay here. I'll get that done.”  
“You have no clue of my kitchen.”  
“Becca, it's a kitchen, not a laboratory.”  
“But you don't know where I stored my dishes, groceries etc...”  
“Is it uncommon in Europe now to store groceries in the fridge?”  
“Idiot,” she snickered and hit him with the pillow.  
“It's not fair to hurt me for my wish to help you.”  
“Come on, get up and help me.”  
They went into the kitchen and as they were preparing breakfast Rebecca watched Neal with a smile. It seemed like she could finally enjoy the life she had been wanting for years. She felt ready to settle down after she had stopped running once and for all. She enjoyed being at one place for longer and not being ready to run every now and then. And the thought of settling down with Neal by her side was just the cherry on top.  
“Hey, I'm not sure about it but I doubt the espresso will cook itself on its own.”  
Neal's witty remark startled Rebecca a bit.  
“I know. I was just thinking...”  
“About what?”  
“Isn't this the most boring and average thing ever?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, this here preparing breakfast together.”  
“Is it that bad?”  
“No, to be honest I've never been enjoying this as much as I'm doing now.”  
“Already settling down into your new life, Miss Lowe?”  
“Yeah, seems like this. What about you?”  
“Well, you know....,” Neal stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, “I'm willing to live the most boring and average life here with you.”  
Rebecca laid her arms around his neck and smiled.  
“I think regarding the both of us the words average and boring need a new definition.”  
They got stuck in another kiss till the smell of something burning made them part.  
“I think the scrambled eggs are burning,” she chuckled, “You should take care of it before we ruin the kitchen.”  
“And you said making breakfast would be boring.”


End file.
